


小李总复仇记 03

by WanGe



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanGe/pseuds/WanGe
Summary: 小李总为何突然改变自己的复仇大计？





	小李总复仇记 03

小李总复仇记 03

自从那次争吵以后，李赫宰已经好几天没来找过李东海了。朴正洙又告诉他李东海的状态很好，他也就放心了许多。但朴正洙的话还是让他心有余悸，他始终不能接受自己有可能对一个 Alpha 动心。

那是一场寻常的酒会，他看着以洽谈合作的名义往他身上贴的 Omega 。眼前 Omega 香甜的蜜桃味简直甜到他牙疼，即便如此他依然提不起半点兴趣，满脑子都是同一双漂亮眼睛。

他假装冷静地思考了一会，做出了一个在很多年以后依然让他觉得十分愚蠢的决定。

“ 今晚去我家吧。 ”

李赫宰凑到那个陌生的 Omega 耳边，低沉的嗓音让人没有拒绝的余地，他甚至体贴地伸手揽住 Omega 的腰以免他因为腿软摔倒在地上。

晚上他搂着怀里的 Omega 路过李东海的房门时，故意在他耳边咬了一口。被撩拨地早就腿软的 Omega 控制不住自己，蜜桃的香气炸开溢满了整个走廊。

李东海抱着枕头在床上看手机，突如其来的蜜桃香呛得他连打了好几个喷嚏。他揉了揉鼻子有些疑惑地打开房门，刚探出头就看到李赫宰抱着一个 Omega 进了房间。这股异常的香味很明显是来自他怀里的 Omega 。

“ 砰 ”

李东海还从来不知道自己的力气有这么大，他随手一甩门，门狠狠砸向门框发出震天动地的声音把他自己也吓了一跳。同样被吓到的还有走廊那边的李赫宰，他心虚地缩了缩脖子，像是被捉奸在床一样。

“ 李少爷。 ”

被带进房间的 Omega 很快适应了角色，脱掉鞋子就坐在李赫宰床上释放出更多信息素。对于每天按时服用抑制剂的李赫宰来说，空气里的蜜桃味除了让他觉得有些腻人以外起不了任何作用。

“ 把信息素收起来吧，太腻了。 ”

Omega 被他突然冷下来的态度吓了一跳，还以为是自己做错了什么，抬起头的时候眼里还包着一汪泪，看上去十足的可怜。偏偏李赫宰只觉得烦人，打开阳台门撑着栏杆想透口气。

李东海摔完门以后又冷静了许多，泄气地坐在床上捶着枕头。他甚至不明白自己为什么发这么大脾气，就一股脑地把责任全推给李赫宰，怪他带回来的 Omega 实在太难闻了。

过了不久他觉得空气里的味道淡了不少，于是打开门假装下楼喝水。刚出房门正好碰到那个被带回来的 Omega 低着头跑了出去，眼眶还红红的。他往走廊那边一看，发现李赫宰正斜靠在门框上似笑非笑地看着他，于是他扬着下巴挑衅回去。

“ 李少爷，挺厉害嘛。 ”

李赫宰没与他争论静静地盯着他看了一会，叹口气就回房间了。东海一拳头打在棉花上，有气没地方发泄，愤愤地回了房间再一次摔了门。

自从那次以后，李赫宰几乎每晚都要带回来一个 Omega ，男的女的都有，唯一相似的是这些 Omega 都有着甜到腻人的信息素，各种蜂蜜百合焦糖等等甜香再加上 Omega 的香水味交织在一起，李东海被刺激得犯了鼻炎，喷嚏一个接着一个的打。

他忍无可忍地打开门，果不其然看到今晚的 Omega 以同样悲伤的表情走了出去，留下一屋子玫瑰的香气。

他翻了个白眼，隔着走廊吼了过去。

“ 李赫宰，你能不能找个信息素稍微不这么甜的 Omega ？ ”

“ 关你什么事。 ”

李赫宰明显是不屑于和他争吵的样子，径直回了房间。东海看着他紧闭的房门气得直跺脚，这样下去他要哪一年才能完全取得李赫宰的信任完成他的复仇大计？

更让他心烦的是，他发情期快到了，但是金希澈没有按照约定给他送来这个月的抑制剂。他正犹豫着要不要找朴正洙帮忙，没等到作出决定，一阵久违的暖意从尾椎骨最后一节的位置直直冲到了头顶。

他发情了。

在这个该死的时间点。

上一次有这个感觉还是被金希澈带去酒吧让人下了诱导剂，没想到这一次发情竟然是在李赫宰家里。李东海靠着墙腿软得站不住，情欲很快压过理智占领了他的意识。当荷尔蒙彻底打败了理智的时候，他开始有一个更加危险的想法，横竖都是要取得李赫宰的信任，作为兄弟和作为情人又有什么不一样。

于是他打开了房门，艰难地朝着走廊另一边移动。

房间里的李赫宰闻到雏菊的气息越来越近，但又不是李东海惯常的清香，空气里的雏菊带着具有攻击性的浓郁的甜味，让他几乎是嗅到的一瞬间就开始喉咙发紧。他准备去李东海房里看看，刚打开门东海就迎面倒在他身上。赫宰吓了一跳，赶紧接住往下滑的人搂在怀里，直到这个时候他才发现这股雏菊甜香是来自李东海的。

“ 东海？ ”

他意识到有些不对，探过头去看东海的后颈，果然有一块因为发情期微微凸起的皮肤，他知道那就是 Omega 的腺体。

“ 你是 Omega ？ ”

李东海揪住他的衣领，每一个字都是咬着牙吐出来的，

“ 李赫宰，反正我已经发情了，要不然你就上了我，要不然你就看着我欲火焚身死在你房里。 ”

这并不是一道标准的二选一，李赫宰毫不犹豫地吻住了李东海。是带了些委屈和埋怨的亲吻，赫宰轻轻啃咬着东海的下唇，像是在控诉他被浪费掉的这些时间。重新起身的时候，李东海已经将全部的重量都托付在他身上，可爱得像融化了的草莓奶昔，散发着暧昧的甜香。

李赫宰笑了笑，托着怀里的人站起来，凌乱的脚步像是模仿着一支华尔兹，从门口一路舞到床边。赫宰把人压到床心的时候脑海里一闪而过一些顾虑，他把头埋进东海的颈侧，嘴唇贴着他因为情热而变得饱满丰盈的腺体，发出的声音也伴着荼蘼的香气。

“ 李东海，你知道我是谁吧。 ”

“ 嗯。 ”

“ 我是谁？ ”

“ 赫宰，李赫宰，赫。。赫宰。 ”

李东海已经没办法思考什么了，腺体上温润的触感让他游走在崩溃的边缘。他胡乱地喊着李赫宰的名字，四肢都顺着赫宰的攀了上去，像是一根自他身体里生长出来的藤蔓渴望回到李赫宰的身体里，那是他的归宿。

李赫宰没有再给他反悔的机会了。不断被扔下里的衣服很快就覆盖住整洁的天鹅绒地毯，荼靡和雏菊的香气交织在一起，李赫宰的卧室就成了旖旎的花房。被进入的时候，李东海出现了幻觉。他仰着头看到潮水从四面八方向他涌过来，李赫宰是他唯一的浮木，因此他收紧了手臂。为了能更加靠近他的浮木，他甚至以腰部为支点用力抬起上半身凑到李赫宰耳边，他想发出点声音，但话还没到嘴边都被李赫宰撞得七零八落。东海不知道自己到底说了些什么，但从赫宰愈发凶狠的动作里他察觉到或许不知道才更好。

李东海被李赫宰托着后脑勺放回枕头上，低头的时候赫宰额角的汗水滴到他的鼻尖。皮肤的温度似乎比汗水更高一些，微凉的触感让东海的羞耻心有一瞬间的归位。于是东海侧着头试图把脸埋进枕头里。李赫宰用更加凶狠的撞击表达他的不满，他撑在东海正上方微微有些喘息。

“ 东海，你转过来。 ”

“ 我要你看着我。 ”

他说的每一个字都像是远方的咒语，李东海像是受到蛊惑一样把头转了回来。占有欲是双向的，李东海第一次深切体会到这句话。他看着身上的男人，男人眼里翻滚的欲望让他痴迷。男人也看着他，很快就俯下身和他交换了一个混着花香和情欲的深吻。

东海张着嘴喘息，上涌的潮水很快将他淹没，快感从指间一路攀升，最后汇集成一汪眼泪被兜在他的眼眶，然后在李赫宰凶狠的撞击下碎得零零散散，沿着他潮红的脸颊滑了下去。

当快感堆积在一起超过了身体的承受能力，李东海忍不住发泄了出来。他抓着李赫宰的胳膊，指甲也嵌进肉里，难以自制地开始颤抖，像是秋日枝头最后的那片树叶。

李赫宰注意到他的异常，于是毫不犹豫地俯身抱住了他，将树叶拥入他的灵魂的同时也将荼蘼花蜜掺进雏菊花心。

当一切结束以后，东海连接吻的力气都没有了，他依然在喘着，漫无目的地盯着天花板上华丽的吊灯。他察觉到李赫宰并没有打开他的内腔，这让他放心不少。李赫宰撑着上半身起来给了他一个绵长的亲吻，又顺着东海的下颚线一路吻到腺体的位置，一手抚摸着他流畅的腰线转移他的注意力，然后张嘴咬了下去。

李东海没有反抗的力气，张着嘴等待着荼蘼花香进入他的体内，顺着血液在他身体里游走。

“ 先给你个临时标记，下一次就不会放过你了。 ”

李赫宰是被窗外的蝉鸣吵醒的，入了夏以后总是免不了一些恼人的声音。空气里荼蘼和雏菊交织的味道，以及他被李东海枕着失去知觉的手臂，这些东西都在提醒着他前一晚的疯狂。赫宰低下头看了看，东海还在睡着，侧脸贴着他的胸口只露出个青白的发旋在外面。他笑着把人又搂得更紧了一些，低头虔诚地吻了吻东海的发顶。怀里的人突然就醒了过来，小脸胡乱贴着他的胸口蹭来蹭去。

“ 醒了？ ”

清晨的第一句话总是喑哑的，李东海枕在他的胸口听到的声音更性感。他很快就红了脸，低着头往想往被子里躲，却被李赫宰捏着下巴揪了出来。

“ 躲什么啊？ ”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 昨晚不是你来逼着我上你的吗？ ”

李赫宰恶劣得很，每多说一句都要用清晨蓬勃的部位顶一次李东海，东海脸皮薄很快就被他闹的恼羞成怒，张开嘴一口咬在人的胸肌上，留下一个狰狞的牙印。

“ 嘶，疼啊。 ”

李赫宰疼的直抽气，即使只是临时标记，但 Omega 天性就是舍不得他的 Alpha 疼的，李东海想了想又伸着舌头在那个牙印上像小猫一样舔了两口。李赫宰被刺激得猛地翻身压到人身上，偏头叼起他颈侧的一小块皮肤小口嘬着，一直到嘬出一块深红色的印记。他似乎对自己的杰作很满意，然后一路向下吻，温润的水渍就从那个吻痕一路蔓延到肩头。

“ 你先别！ ”

李东海撑着他的胸口往外推， “ 我有正经事和你说。 ”

“ 你是说我不够正经吗？ ”

李赫宰抬头双手撑在他两耳边，胯下用力又往前顶了一下，正好顶在东海同样蓄势待发的地方， “ 我看你也不怎么正经。 ”

“ 你别闹！ ”

“ 说吧。 ”

赫宰笑着低头在东海不自觉撅起来的嘴上轻轻啄吻了一下，然后撑在他的正上方等他说话。李东海清了清嗓子，别扭的往旁边挪了一点试图岔开李赫宰的注视，但很快又被赫宰板了回来。他只好闭着眼深呼吸了一口，再睁开的时候眼里氤氲了一层水雾，看着像是在撒娇又像是在请求。

“ 你不要告诉别人我是 Omega 好不好。 ”

Alpha 哪里能承受这个冲击，心软成了一滩水。李赫宰觉得他当时一点也没想错，只要李东海的那样无辜地看着他，他什么都愿意给出去。

“ 我当然不说，我会保护你的。 ”

“ 那你能不能先不要彻底标记我？ ”

“ 为什么？ ”

“ 我还不能怀孕。 ”

李赫宰想了想，李东海的话虽然来得突然但是也有些道理。

“ 我答应你。 ”

“ 那也不能老把我关在家里吧。 ”

东海眼里蓄的眼泪似乎又涨了起来，他鼻尖也红红的，勾得李赫宰低下头一口咬了下去。年轻的 Alpha 有些忍不住了，粗暴地拉高他的大腿摸一把因为前一晚的过度使用而变得湿润松软的温柔乡，然后再次将自己埋了进去。

“ 我爸最近也不在家，这个可以晚点再说，先办正事。 ”

发情期的 Omega 和年轻气盛的 Alpha 凑在一起胡闹的结果就是李赫宰连着三天没去上班。就在公司快要乱成一团的第四天，他倒是突然出现在了办公室，身边还站着他假装是 Alpha 的 Omega 。李东海穿着整整齐齐的一套西装，头发吹上去露出饱满的额头和小巧的美人尖，无论谁看都是 Alpha 的样子。

“ 这是新来的李东海，从今天起顶替上个月离职的副总经理，大家欢迎他。 ”

李东海在一边掌声里微微欠身鞠了个躬，抿出一个一字嘴的笑容当作是打招呼了。李赫宰冷着脸在旁边看着，偏偏觉得不乐意了，一把拉住东海的手带进了办公室里间，然后关上门。

“ 我和小李总有事情商量，你们去忙吧。 ”

小李总？

公司的员工面面相觑地互相看了两眼，很快就接受了这个不同寻常的称呼然后各自散开干自己的事去了。

“ 你干嘛啊？ ”

李东海被李赫宰拽进办公室甩在真皮大座椅上，他撑着扶手要站起来，却被赫宰推了一把又重新倒回椅子上。李赫宰移开他的手，把自己的手撑在两边的扶手上，他向前探了探，李东海整个人被圈在他和椅子中间。

“ 不准对别人笑。 ”

“ 发什么神经啊。 ”

李东海骂了一句，还是忍不住弯着眼睛笑开， “ 我要去工作了。 ”

“ 很勤奋嘛小李总。 ”

赫宰追过去讨要了一个吻就放过了他，指了指外间的办公室。两间玻璃办公室是连着的，无论什么时候只要李赫宰抬头就能看到他放在心尖上的人乖乖地坐在电脑后面办公，这种生活令他着迷。

李东海接手公司的事物比他自己想象得更加顺利，他成熟的为人处事让人很容易就相信了他是个 Alpha 。偶尔也会出现一些让人疑惑的小事情，比如雏菊味的副总经理身上总是缠着一股淡淡的荼蘼香气。

“ 很好解释啊，今天小李总穿的西装是李总的，你们没发现吗？ ”

秘书靠在茶水间的台子边，漫不经心地抿了一口手里刚刚泡好的咖啡。

“ 那前天呢？ ”

“ 两个人总呆在一起，串味也不奇怪吧。 ”

“ 串味？ ”

刚进公司的实习生捧着玻璃杯眼睛瞪得圆圆的， “ 那大前天小李总脖子上那一块红色的？ ”

“ 大夏天还不能有蚊子吗？ ”

秘书踩着八厘米高的高跟鞋走出茶水间，心虚地结束了这个话题。路过李赫宰办公室的时候还不放心地探头看了一眼，直到看到两个李总都安安静静坐在自己的位置上办公她才松了一口气。

签完最后一份文件，李赫宰伸了个懒腰，朝李东海的办公室望了一眼，那人正在奋笔疾书些什么，露出的可爱发旋也像是在勾引他。赫宰笑着走过去，曲起手指敲了敲东海的桌面。

“ 小李总，晚上陪我去个酒会吧。 ”

“ 不去。 ”

李东海拒绝的时候头都没有抬起来，自从上一次和金希澈去酒会差点被诱导发情，他对那种地方总是有一种天然的抗拒。李赫宰当然知道他在抗拒什么，他双手撑在东海对面，俯下身把一个吻印上东海的发旋。

“ 我陪着你，不会有问题的。 ”

东海被他突如其来的亲吻吓了一跳，红着脸往后面缩了缩。李赫宰追过去在他鼻尖又啃了一口， “ 不想认识一些新的朋友吗？ ”

他的话倒是让李东海安静了一会。上次发情期之后虽然他并没有被彻底标记，出于对自己的 Alpha 天然的依赖性，李东海几乎忘记了自己的复仇大计，李赫宰突然的提议倒是点醒了他。于是他装作很不情愿地样子往外推了推凑到自己跟前的人， “ 行吧我跟你去。 ”

从那以后，李东海开始频繁地以李家小少爷的身份出现在上流社会的酒宴中，大家对李东海的认知成功地从城北李家的落难公子转换成莫名其妙被城南李家收养的小少爷。李赫宰的父亲是在回国的私人飞机上看到新闻才知道家里翻了天的，他气得摔碎了手里的洋酒杯，咬着牙恨不得立马冲回家收拾自己的儿子。

“ 你疯了吗？他是个 Alpha ！ ”

李赫宰并不在意自己的父亲骂了些什么，反而是盯着李父身后书架上的一本书出神。

“ 他家怎么破产的你不清楚吗？ ”

“ 清楚，被您害的嘛。 ”

“ 混账！ ”

李父怒火攻心，抬起手一巴掌狠狠扇在李赫宰脸上。李赫宰不在意地转回脸理了理额前凌乱的头发，顺便蹲下来捡起被他父亲扔到地上的报纸平整的摊开在桌面上。他的动作很慢，更像是一种挑衅，他甚至释放出了一些信息素来压制和警告自己的父亲。

“ 爸，从小到大您就没管过我，现在您就更不用管我了。 ”

李父看着自己的儿子走出去，书房里浓郁的荼蘼气息压得他几乎喘不过气。

“ 你爸爸打你了吗？ ”

李赫宰刚推开自己的房门就被雏菊的清香撞了满怀，他笑着把人搂进怀里，刚刚还锋芒毕露的信息素立马变得温柔起来。

“ 担心我呀？ ”

“ 才没有！ ”

被自己 Alpha 的信息素包裹着的李东海很快安定了下来，尽管不愿意承认，但他刚刚是真的有些焦虑的，他甚至偷偷趴在书房的门边想要听清楚里面的争吵，只可惜房间隔音很好他什么也听不到。直到被李赫宰抱进怀里他才安下心来，他趴在李赫宰的肩头像小狗一样皱着鼻子闻来闻去。

“ 在闻什么？ ”

“ 你好香呀。 ”

Omega 软软的语气就像一剂强力的诱导剂，房间被人从里面锁上，李东海很快被自己的 Alpha 抱到床上开始了无休止的一夜疯狂。


End file.
